


Charmed Meets Supernatural

by KokoroJunnayai



Series: Charmed Meets [2]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Piper, Dean and Sam were in the neighborhood, Evil Witches, FBI agents that aren't really, Gen, No particular season, Piper and Leo are an OTP of mine, Piper being awesome, Piper is married, Random demons, Sam and Dean are very pretty, Sort of just naturally flirt, Stop writing yourselves, Tall people, Winchesters - Freeform, good witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroJunnayai/pseuds/KokoroJunnayai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Piper opened the Manor front door to reveal two (rather handsome) men in suits, she eyed them warily and kept one hand at the ready to freeze, in case the men weren't completely human. It wasn't paranoia; it was experience.</p><p>"Can I help you?" She asked slowly, glancing quickly between the taller one and the (relatively) shorter one.</p><p>Or, Charmed Meets Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Meets Supernatural

When Piper opened the Manor front door to reveal two (rather handsome) men in suits, she eyed them warily and kept one hand at the ready to freeze, in case the men weren't completely human. It wasn't paranoia; it was experience.

"Can I help you?" She asked slowly, glancing quickly between the taller one and the (relatively) shorter one. She had to strain her neck to look at them – they both made her feel like she was four-foot-nothing.

In perfect sync they pulled out matching badges from their coat pockets, the shorter one speaking for them both. Despite his height compared to his partner, it appeared he was the older one, or at least the boss. 

"Hi, I'm FBI Agent Young, this is my partner Agent Angus."

Piper squinted at the badges, then at the men. She tilted her head in confusion.

"You mean like _Angus Young_ , the lead guitarist in AC/DC?" She asked doubtfully. Being the owner of P3, it was practically in her job description to know bands, or at worst become familiar with them. Combined with a feeling in her gut, Piper didn't find the men particularly trustworthy, and she tended to rely on her gut. 

Something flashed in 'Agent Young's eyes but it was long gone before she could decipher it.

"We get that a lot, Ma'am." He responded with a straight face.

Piper shot them a falsely large smile.

"Mm-hmm."

Surely they were demons, right? There was something shifty, not quite right about them; that much Piper was certain of. Plus, they called her ma'am! _Nobody_ called her ma'am. She was still relatively hot, young looking, not ma'am worthy....right? Oh, Gods, she was old and hidieous and she was so going to murder these guys in revenge. Rationality be damned!

As if he was blind to the anger boiling inside the brown-haired woman, Agent Angus spoke up with a gentle, easygoing smile that would've made most girls swoon. Piper was married and loved Leo, of course, but _man..._ It was gorgeous.

"We'd just like to ask you a couple of questions about the disturbance the other night." He said smoothly.

 _Disturbance?_ Piper wondered, frowning in thought. _We didn't have any disturbance - Oh, right! The demon...the screams, the yelling...I guess the neighbors called it in. But why the FBI..._

Hesitating on letting two strangers into her home, regardless of their official status, she bit her lip and raised her hand up an inch or two in anticipation of freezing them.

"Um...uh...well..." But Agent Young's intense green eyes stopped her. They were stormy, petulant, spoke of a terrible burden on his shoulders and...

They reminded her of Chris's.

With a swallow she managed a real smile.

"Sure, uh, okay. Why don't you come on in..." She gestured to the hallway, letting the door open fully and the two men step inside. It was kind of amazing that neither of them had to duck his head to enter her home, and she had tried desperately not to dwell on such a petty thing. Tall, short, what did it matter?

"Your neighbors say they hear a lot of strange noises from this house," Agent Young commented, stowing his badge back into his jacket pocket and staring around at the Halliwell Manor.

 _Figures we'd get the FBI snooping about, getting suspicious,_ Piper thought sarcastically. _We haven't had that in_ at least _a month_.

Letting off an airy laugh the Charmed One closed the door and strolled down the hall, leading them into the parlor while trying not to show her nervousness. She was fairly certain they'd already picked up on it, though. Darn perceptive people. 

"Well, this _is_ an old house." She told them over her shoulder, hands still itching to freeze or explode something. "It's been in our family for generations, I think it even goes back to the 1900's."

 _That's when it was rebuilt after the San Fransisco earthquake, and the original actually goes back even farther than that._ She added mentally, playing dumb.

"I see."

She attempted not to jump at the voice directly behind her. Getting so close, so quietly, with  _her_ keen senses? He was...worrisome.

Turning around in the parlor, she gave them both a strained smile.

"Can I get you anything? Tea?" She offered. She didn't like how the two agents were standing so stiff, tense and alert, and she _really_ didn't like how their eyes darted back and forth, glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. It was unnerving, almost certainly cemented the fact that they were not exactly normal people. Too bad she was the 'good guy' and couldn't really blow them up unless she was sure, _absolutely sure_ , that they were demons.

 _Come on, then. Attack._ She urged them with a mental scowl.

"You get quite a few complaints from the neighborhood, Ms. Halliwell." Agent Young noted, clearly hinting at something. Also, he was irritatingly ignoring her offer for tea.

"Actually its 'Mrs.'" She corrected him. As if to prove it, she held up the hand with her wedding ring and smirked at him. "I'm married."

"And can you explain Andy Trudeau's death in your house, _Mrs._ Halliwell?" He questioned, using the proper address mockingly.

Suddenly she couldn't keep her façade up any longer and gave him a long, hard glare. Demon or not, bringing up the death of a friend – the death of someone _so connected_ with Prue and her death – was beyond low. It was crossing the line. It pressed at the knife always resting on her ribcage, and she had to ignore the sear of hurt in favor of building up the fire of her anger. 

"I think that this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe you should leave, Agent Young." She snapped.

Green eyes narrowed, darkened to a dangerous, glittering hazel (almost black) and if what happened next hadn't occurred, well...Piper was a little frightened to think about it. She would've won, definitely, but the man had an aura of someone not to be pushed.

Then a demon shimmered in. A normal, run-of-the-mill, stupid, clearly suicidal demon just appeared in her parlor, right in front of her; a completely normal, everyday happenstance.

"Oh, for goodness sake.." She mumbled.

But the two agents whipped out their guns faster than she could blink – at least she assumed they were guns – and splashed the demon with water. She blinked. Wait, _splashed_? They'd just seen someone magically appear in front of them and the first thing they did was toss some _water_ at them? Oh, so the taller one had pulled out his gun while the shorter one, Agent Young, had pulled out some sort of metal flask filled with liquid.

And then the demon began to hiss and scream and thrive – and they wondered why strange sounds came from her house – and she realized that it must not've been regular water. Just like they weren't regular FBI agents. Really, they weren't even _pretending_ to look scared at this point. Only a little confused. 

With barely a thought and a flick of her wrist, Piper selectively froze the poorly dressed, average-looking demon, in the middle of his screams and everything, in the center of the room and spun to face the men.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, arms outstretched. The taller one, seeing her freeze the demon, turned his gun on her. Uh-oh. There wasn't really a desire to get shot in Piper, not today.

"She's a witch, Sammy..." The shorter one muttered. The disdain in his voice brought out an indignant huff in Piper, as she was somewhat used to the stereotype all-witches-are-evil-and-must-be-burned thing. What she didn't quite understand was who they were; or more importantly, _what_ they were.

"Yeah, I'm a witch. A good witch." She explained crossly. _A pissed off witch, too._ She added in her head. But she figured she might at least  _attempt_ a 'diplomatic approach' and keep the threats to a minimum. 

"So again, who the hell are _you_ and what are you doing in my home?!"

"A 'good witch'?" The taller on, Angus or Sammy or whatever, questioned. As though he knew her power, he was regarding her raised hands warily, but Piper was more concerned with the gun in his hands. Did he really have to point that at her? She didn't exactly have great experiences with them, after all – she'd gotten killed with one, once. Fun times.

"Yeah. Good. The best actually – I'm a Charmed one, not that you've ever heard of 'em. Now for the last time; who. Are. _You_."

Finally, after many unreadable glances between the two and a couple meaningful head jerks, they lowered their weapons (Actually, a weapon and some kind of knife and flask combo) and answered her. Well, the Sasquatch did, anyway.

"Uh...We're.." The shorter one seemed to be trying to communicate to 'Sammy' to shut up through his glares. It didn't work.

"We're hunters. I'm Sam, this is Dean." He began.

Piper interrupted him with a groan, more to the first statement than anything to do with the second. 

"Hunters? Really?" Her tone was frustrated and upset. But only because she knew the hunter-type. "You guys are neurotic and crazy and do _nothing_ but try to kill me."

He looked genuinely surprised.

"So you've heard of us." The other one, Dean, said. He seemed a little miffed at being called crazy (or neurotic), and part of her couldn't help but want to give him a triumphant smirk. It was so nice to not be the one in the room the magical community considered the 'craziest'. Refreshing, actually. 

"And you say you're a...a 'Charmed One'?" Sam was surprisingly cute when puzzled about something.

 _Married, Piper! You're a married woman!_ She hissed at herself. The two males in front of her could make the most loyal of wives leave their husbands in a heartbeat. They were way too pretty for anyone's good. 

"Yeah."

"The ultimate good, the witches destined to save the world, to fight evil, Charmed One?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"No, really – a _Charmed One_?"

"Yes." She said, getting a little annoyed. "My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones. I didn't know Hunters knew about us, though."

"Trust me, we've met witches." Dean broke in, a displeased look on his face. Oh, so they'd run into a few evil witches and suddenly the whole Wicca community was evil! Well, wasn't that bigoted of them.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've met the greatest of our kind...So you're hunters. A-a-and you came here expecting some big supernatural thing, ghost or demon or whatever?" She attempted to clarify with a roll her eyes. "Well, congrats, hunters – this is both a demon hotspot and a demon cemetery."

Deciding that she'd prolonged his inevitable fate enough, and as a way of demonstrating what she meant, she flicked her hands at the demon in the room and watched in satisfaction as he exploded with a firey scream. All that was left was a pile of ashes.

"Woah..." Dean whispered. _Yes,_ Piper thought. _It_ 's _nice to get some awe now and again._

"Did you see that?" Sam asked the brown-haired man in a low, shocked voice. If that alone, a sight that none of her sisters even blinked at anymore, left them with open mouths then...they were certainly in for a treat with San Fransisco.

Piper Halliwell flipped her long hair over her shoulder and propped her fists on her hips, spinning a little dramatically to face them once more.

"Hello, boys." She smirked. "Welcome to the Halliwell household."

* * *

em

**Author's Note:**

> Still unbeta'd, lol. This doesn't take place in any particular season, though Dean and Sam have apparently met bad witches, and Piper is already married (and happy) with Leo. So...yeah. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
